Number 6024
by HBofPoseidon'ndaughterofHermes
Summary: Brief Summary: Percy Jackson is growing up in an orphanage not knowing his parents or his name. Through a series of events, he ends up at Camp Half-Blood, and well on with the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Percy Jackson or his story. I wish I were awesome enough to have written it.**

**Warning:** This story contains abusive events. I am sorry if it offends anyone but for the course of this story line, it was necessary.

Rating: T-M

_Brief Summary: Percy Jackson is growing up in an orphanage not knowing his parents or his name. Through a series of events, he ends up at Camp Half-Blood, and well on with the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V.<strong>

"You stupid, useless, brat! Maybe next time you will know better then to do such unruly things as you have!" His hand made contact with my check bone and the force caused me to fall to the ground. "What did I ever do to deserve such a... thing as you!" With that, he kicked my side causing me to curl into a ball.

I remained there lying on the ground as the footsteps receded away from me. _Why am I such a weakling? Why dose this hurt me so? Common boy you have had worse before._ I pushed myself to my feet. I gasped as I put wait onto my right leg. Lately my hip had been hurting more then usual. As long as I could remember, I had never been able to walk right. I knew it was something that Kinserlen, our caretaker if you could call him that, did to me a long time ago.

"6024 get down here. Now!" 6024 that's me, no name just numbers. It certainly doesn't make this place feel any less like a jail. I hurried out of the room and down the stairs to where Kinserlen stood. He was next to a box. May not sound threatening but he is known for making me carry items that weighed far more then I. "But this out back, there is a little surprise in it for you and the other boys," his sneer, unmistakable for that of one who just got a new torture toy.

I glanced at the box, noticing: _net weight: 126 lbs. _I grimaced as I struggled to lift the box. _How can he expect me to always lift so much? I'm only four!_ I didn't know how much four year old usually weighed but I only weighed 23 lbs. I carried the box outside were he directed me to do so. "Now upstairs. Now!"

I rush up the stairs to the large room in which all of us boys slept, all 26 of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Sorry it's so short. I will update shortly. This is my first fan fiction. Please review! Thank you for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who, read, followed, favorited and/or ****reviewed**

**Special thanks to: Malec's Daughter, Sara Weasley, Soccerfan2014, blitzholly, and lolitathegoddessorca860. Everything means so much to me. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PJO if I did boy would BoO be different.**

**Warning:** This story contains abusive events. I am sorry if it offends anyone but for the course of this story line, it was necessary.

Rating: T-M

_Brief Summary: Percy Jackson is growing up in an orphanage not knowing his parents or his name. Through a series of events, he ends up at Camp Half-Blood, and well on with the story._

**Later that Day**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Lying on the thin mattress, which they call a bed, I stared at the ceiling fuming at my stupidity. I am angry with myself for not realizing the unruliness of my behavior. I should have known better and have not been so careless. I Punched myself in the side right were I had been kicked. Pain seared throw my side once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"I'm gonna get'cha you little kid!" Keith yelled chasing after me. I was laughing and running away from my only friend. I may not be able to walk well but I can run faster then anyone I know. We often played a game in which I would sneak up on Keith, steal his good luck charm, a small metal disc with a lyre on it, and run off.

I charged around the corner only to hit something hard in my path. From the ground, I looked up to see the scornful look of Kinserlen glaring down at me. He reached down and grabbed the collar of my tattered shirt. He dragged me up into the air so that I was eye to eye with the 6'3 man. (That's pretty high up for a kid whose only 2'8.) He slapped my face and dragged me to the room in which he beat me.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Over<strong>

"Hey Short-Stack," Keith called entering the room. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay." I just kept staring at the ceiling. This time I thought of the different names I had here in the all boys orphanage. Short-Stack was one of the nice ones. Keith told me that it referred to a certain amount of these delicious things called pancakes and French toast. Apparently, they are covered with this even tastier, sticky stuff called syrup. _I wish I could try these so called delicious pancakes._ "Hey, don't tell me another storms comin?" A small smile came to my face. It was quite funny, whenever I was mad, sad or very hurt the weather always got bad. "Hey, hey old hell face didn't mess you up to bad did he?"

"Nah, just a little bruise." Unfortunately, Keith never takes my answers as valid. He kneeled before me and taking my face in his hands, he began to inspect the blackening eye and the swelling side of my face. "Hmmm, not to much swelling, just your typical black eye. Now lets see your side." Raising my arms above my head, I let him pull my shirt off. "Oh, come on! Little Buddy, you can't go around punishing your self even more. There is absolutely nothing wrong with a four year old having a little fun." _How did he know I punched myself?_ Somehow knowing what I thought Keith said, "I can tell you hit your self because you see here, this part of the bruise is darker and there is more green it." It was true the large splotch of black, blue, purple and green had a smaller spot of more green exactly the size of my fist.

"Sorry, I-I just thought I should-oh I don't know."

"Come here," Keith opened his arms and I collapsed into them. He was the only family I had. He was the next youngest here, at the age of 11. "Someday I'm goin' to take you away from here, somewhere safe. I just wish that day would come soon. I love you 6024, I love you."

"I love you too, brother." We may not be related but still it was close enough.

**Early the Next Morning**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I woke to the sounds of chaos. Groaning, for my side was hurt even more and I could hardly see out of my right eye, I sat up. A blur and my feet dangled above the floor. "You helped him. I just know you did you little son of a bitch!" Herman screamed while shacking me.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" I questioned, my thick Manhattan accent showing in my words.

"Keith, he's gone. Weather or not you were involved I don't care because we aint gettin beaten. We are kindly leavin that to you," Jordan informed me.

I glance over to where Keith usually slept. It was true! No Keith and done of his stuff was there.

_'Someday I'm goin' to take you away from here, somewhere safe. I just wish that day would come soon.'_

Keith had left, run away. That was something unheard of here in hell. _How did he manage it? Where did he go? Why did he leave me behind?_ These questions were burning in my heard, the last one more so then the others. The door flying open interrupted my thoughts.

"What in the name of Satan is going on in here?" Mr. Hell himself had arrived.

"He helped Keith run away," That was all that was needed. The fingers pointing at me created a nice path for Kinserlen to walk down straight to me.

He took my wrist, "looks like your numbers are fading."

My arm on the table was lying with my hand towards the ceiling. I felt the warm blood trickle into my upturned hand, as my numbers were re-carved into my left wrist. The boys told me that it usually took eight times of re-carving to make it so that the numbers looked like they were written in fresh blood.

The number 6024 was left glistening on my wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading what I have so far. I will yet again update soon. Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to every one for reading.**

**Special thanks** **to**: Malec's Daughter, Sara Weasley, Soccerfan2014, blitzholly, lolitathegoddessorca860, Evening Raven , and Samishere21. I love that this list got longer. ****

****Malec's Daughter, thank you so for the confidence boost and the support. As to to the question of Percy knowing his name; he doesn't. He was never told and when he was brought to the orphanage there was no note. Don't worry he will learn his name. As to ypour other question about why the other boys blamed him when he had no part in Keith's escape; they blame him because he is so much younger then the rest and also they don't care for him. Sorry about not making that clear. Thanks so much.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PJO. (Wish I did but sadly I don't)**

**Warning:** This story contains abusive events. I am sorry if it offends anyone but for the course of this story line, it was necessary.

Rating: T

_Brief Summary: Percy Jackson is growing up in an orphanage not knowing his parents or his name. Through a series of events, he ends up at Camp Half-Blood, and well on with the story._

* * *

><p><strong>8 Years Later<strong>

**Keith's P.O.V.**

"How much further?" my friend Grover complained. The two of us were running through the woods towards the place I left years ago. We ran towards hell.

"It's just ahead," I reply. "I'm positive he's a demigod, a powerful one."

"Are you positive your positive? You aren't a satyr."

"Yo Grover, I'm one of the only half-bloods who can sense others. I spent four years of my life in that horrible place just to make sure."

"Fine, fine. Lets just hurry up before we freeze to death." With that, we continued in silence.

It's the dead of winter but it was the first chance I had to go back for the boy I saw as a brother.

"Stop," I hardly even breathed the word but still Grover heard it. We halted a few levels of trees from the edge. _Thwamp, thwamp, thwamp_. The sound continued at a steady beat. I shut my eyes; _oh please don't let that be what I think it is and definitely not on the person I fear it is._ I wave for Grover to come forward and together we make our way to the edge of the woods. I gulp. Grover whistles.

Bloody wrists chained to a wooden stack far above the head of the body making it so that the knees couldn't touch the ground. "Which one is he?" Grover asked surveying the crowd of thin, beaten boys.

"That one," I whispered gesturing towards the body. "That's Kinserlen," I pointed to the man holding the bloody whip. The entire time I said this my eyes didn't leave the boy. I knew that his skin was normally darkly tanned, but today it was a very shinny crimson red.

"Okay, well time to save some half-bloods," Grover proclaimed while rubbing his hands together. I don't know what I would do with out that satyr around to help me through this.

"You distract, I shoot and save, Sound good?"

"Distraction ready sir," and Grover went off to the right. I readied an arrow, not one that killed but one that would knock someone out for hours. "This is the police!" I heard Grover call; I couldn't help but laugh at the chaos that fallowed. (Whipping kids is illegal after all.) The highly confused Kinserlen took a perfectly aimed arrow to the head. Once he fell, I ran forward. Quickly I cut the chains that bound the boy to the post and picking him up I took off the way I had come.

After a few minuets, Grover came up running next to me. Silently we continued deeper into the woods. I slowed to a stop breathing heavily. "I think...we are...safe...to help...him now," I gasped. I lowered the body to the ground laying him so that the bloody mess called a back was facing up. "Grover, you tend to his wrist while I do his back."

"Okay doc." For a son of Apollo I was quite a healer. Luckily, since it was winter there was plenty of snow to help cool off the flesh that was still burning from the wiping. I cleaned the wounds and thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

After learning how to detect half bloods I went out searching for them. I was looking in Manhattan when a cop had found me a brought me to_ hell._ What timing though! A week after I arrived an infant was taken in. His father had been lost at sea before he was born and his mother had died during childbirth. His name was unknown. Since then I had raised him as my brother but that didn't save him from the horrible abuse that Kinserlen committed. The worst was when he mangled the three month olds leg, it had never healed properly.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

"Umm, I can't get this blood off," Grover stated. Looking down I saw that he was working on the boys left wrist. The numbers 6024 shimmered as if fresh.

"Oh, well those wont come off they are carved to deep," I raised my sleeve to revel my own. 6023, one number less then my friends. I was the six thousand and twenty-third boy to through hell.

"That's harsh," Grover responded somehow sensing what I was thinking. We finished bandaging the boys back and got up. "Want me to carry him?" Grover asked picking the boy up. "What in tartarus! This boy weighs nothing!" It was true the kid was only bones and there was no way he weighed more then 50 pounds.

We took off again not wanting to spend extra time out in the cold since the boy had no shirt on. We traveled for hours until Grover screamed.

"He's waking up! What do I do?" We stopped and sat the boy down so when he woke he would see the woods and not two strange beings.

His eyes fluttered open and he gasped. "You came back Keith. You came back for me like you said you would." Grover and I startled at these words. _How does he know that it's me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to every on who read this. Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to every one for reading, following, favoriting, and most of all reviewing.**

**Special thanks** **to**: Malec's Daughter, Sara Weasley, Soccerfan2014, blitzholly, lolitathegoddessorca860, Evening Raven , Samishere21, Bookworm896, and ThisTooShallPass13****

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PJO. (Why Rick Riordan?)**

Rating: T

_Brief Summary: Percy Jackson is growing up in an orphanage not knowing his parents or his name. Through a series of events, he ends up at Camp Half-Blood, and well on with the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Moments Later<strong>

**Grover's P.O.V.**

I was staring at the back of the boy's head. _How in the name of Zeus does this kid know who is standing behind him?_

"Ya, kid it's me," Keith responded, coming out of his moment of surprise. He moved in front of the boy.

The boy again spoke, "may ask where we are heading or is there no set destination?" That kid put any one who thought they had a Manhattan accent to shame because his was heavy.

There was a moment's hesitation when I noticed that Keith was looking at me clearly waiting for me to answer. "Oh, well you see, we do have a destination but as to where it is...you'll see." The boy looked confused for only a second and then grinned.

"Well then, off into the known and unknown." Keith didn't make a move to help the boy up. The boy pushed himself to his feet, clearly trying to avoid putting much wait on his right leg. I moved to help him only to be pushed away. "I'm fine, honestly."

"Your leg. Is it okay?" I ask

"It fine, we better run," Keith answered for the kid. I glanced between Keith and the boy. This 19 year old seems to know more about him then I think. The boy began limping in the direction we were heading. I run to catch up Keith at my heels. We joined him. He was smiling rather mischievously. I stared back and broke into a run. Now there was a fast kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Day<strong>

**Percy's P.O.V**

We had been running for hours. I was still going strong but I could tell that the others were tiring for they were slowing down. I to slowed. Gasping Grover pointed a shaking finger towards a hill with a rather large pin tree on it. "That...is where... we...are going." We walked up the hill, which is a rather difficult task if you can barley walk in the first place. We reached the top of the hill not a moment to...late! "GAH!" Grover yelped as a huge hand flung him through the air. Keith was the next to lifted from the ground. A flash of light and the _creature_ reopened his hand reveling the disappearance of Keith. _That is it beef-brain. I just got him back and _you _take him away. PREPARE TO DIE!_ No weapons but my speed and the monster's stupidity. He must be stupid to mess with me. After a bit of dodging, changing directions and jumping, one of the monster's horns became stuck in tree. He stepped back causing it to rip from his head. I lunged and grabbed the horn. I pulled it from the tree, turned and stabbed the beast. He exploded into a cloud of golden dust. "That was for Keith."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is so short its just that I wanted to update because I'm not sure how long it will be until I can update again.<strong>

**Thanks you for reading and please review. If you have any question feel free to ask.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to every one for reading, following, favoriting, and most of all reviewing.**

**Special thanks** **to**: Malec's Daughter, Evening Raven, percy lover123456789, Parson, ChiVall, 917bart, IXxAwEsOmExXI, Blackjack9, MissunderstoodPoet, Percy Jackson Follower, KendraSorenson, and bralph (sorry if i left any out or spelled any wrong)****

****As for questions: I don't know yet if I'm going to follow the plot or not. (sorry) Yes Percy is 6024, the one with the crippled leg. ****

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own PJO (Gods of Olympus I wish I did)**

**3 Days Later**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Looking down at the _thing_ that was lying on the bed I asked yet again, "_that_ is a...person?"

"Ya, I know, but look on the bright side," Grover said.

"What bright side? He can't weigh more then 50 pounds, he has huge gashes in his back and he has clearly been abused many times." This boy lying in front of me had stumbled into camp dragging a mostly unconscious Grover with him. He collapsed shortly after making it across the boundaries. Gods of Olympus this kid defeated the Minotaur without a weapon!

"Hey, he could be dead."

"Hmmm. But I'm not," a hoarse voice responded. The boy's eyes were open and he was intensely staring at me.

"Chiron! He's awake!" I had to force my self not to yell _he's alive_ but I scoffed at the oddness in what I had actually said.

"Nice to know. I would never have guessed myself," was the boy's response. _Great he's a good fighter, sarcastic and...NO Annabeth you do NOT think that he is cute._ I sigh as Chiron walked into the room.

"Ah, at last your awake. How do you feel, young man?" Chiron said upon entering.

"Umm...Like I just woke up and saw a dude that's half goat and another dude that's half horse." He stated it more like a question then a response. "May I ask where exactly I am and where Keith went?" The growing anger in his voice was evident.

"You are at Camp Half-Blood, which is a safe haven for demigods, and as for Keith I do not know exactly, but I do know that he will make it back fine. He always does."

He shot up into a sitting position. I wonder how he could do that with out further hurting himself or even wincing. "Wait...I'm a demigod?" He questioned.

"Yes you are a child of the gods...May I ask your name?" Chiron answered. I too was wondering what the boy's name was.

"Oh...a...my name...I don't really have a name..." He played with his hands the entire time. I could see the embarrassment on his turned down face.

"I see. What should we call you until we learn your name?" Chiron asked.

"You seem pretty sure that you'll figure out my name. How could you? I don't have any family." At this, I could feel my eyes brim with tears. I had a family, a father, a stepmother, and stepbrothers, but I choose to leave them._ How could I have left a family just because I thought they didn't like me? This boy had no one. Not even a name of his own._

Grover's hand landed gently on my should and I realized that I must of looked upset. I pushed it off as Chiron said. "You have one parent left. A god or a goddess. There is a good chance that they will know your name. I asked what we should call you."

He was rubbing his left wrist and Grover was looking away. He knew something. "Um...I don't know. How 'bout you don't talk to me!" He said the last part with nothing less then pure anger. Talk about a mood swing. When he stomped out of the room, I noticed a distinct limp.

"Okay, that went well. I guess names are a touchy subject for him," Grover stated, breaking the silence that followed the boy's outburst.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I am so sorry about the wait and the length of this chapter. It is short because I wanted to post something with it being the new year and everything. I haven't updated in a while because I have a lot of things to do including dance 5 out of the 7 days of the week, 6 accelerated courses in school and well life. Thank you so much for reading. Please review and if you have any questions please ask and if you have any ideas please tell me I would love some. (I don't plan anything I just kind of write so ideas are friends not food.) Thank you and sorry I'll try to update more often. ERRRR... I was trying to update before midnight. Lets pretend I did. Okay? Over and out.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to every one for reading, following, favoriting, and most of all reviewing.**

**Special thanks** **to**: Malec's Daughter and Ender-Val (sorry if I left any out)****

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Same Day<strong>

**Chiron's P.O.V.**

I watch as the young boy tears out of the infirmary. He was mad and there was no doubt about that. "Okay, that went well. I guess names are a touchy subject for him," Grover said.

"I just hope he gets claimed. And well named as well." I turned and left the room in the opposite direction the boy went. "Annabeth would you please come with me," I called behind me.

We arrived at the porch of the Big House and I motioned for Annabeth to sit down. Turning to face her I said, "It is obvious that he has been mistreated and probably lacks in social interests."

"You mean you don't think he will know how to make friends and you want me to be his friend and help him."

"Precisely. Do you think you will be able to follow through on this task?"

"No. I will not be friends with someone just because you think they will be socially awkward and unable to make friends." She stomped off the porch leaving me stunned. _Since when did Annabeth become so rude?_

* * *

><p><strong>Same Time<strong>

**Clarisse****'s P.O.V.**

"Hey look! I think we got a new camper. He looks like a runt," I stated. I was hanging out by the fount in the middle of the arc that the cabins made. My friends and I love to beat up new campers to help get them in shape.

"Hmmm...He's got a limp. Means he's a weaklin'," Jeff said.

"Should make beatin' him to a pulp easier," Carmon noted. The boy was approaching us quickly. He didn't seem to be frightened by three large, angry looking kids. What was he thinking; he was headed strait towards us?

"So punk how's it goin'. Ya must be new here," Jeff snarled when the boy was closing in on us.

"Does the little punk, runt want us to show him around?" I questioned sneering along with the other two.

"No thank you," he said but the rudeness in his voice was impossible to miss. I lunged at him only to have him dodge and me to land hard on the ground. Sputtering I rolled over in time to see Jeff and Carmon to attack only to quickly end up in pain on the ground next to us. I jumped up a grabbed him. I punched him in the gut only to rock hard abs and to be pulled into the fountain. _How the heck did the _water_ pull me into the fountain?_ I looked up to see the boy walk away without a scratch. _Now that _has_ to be a son of my father. Ares._

* * *

><p><strong>Again it's a short update I just felt like writing so I did. And I decided to give Chiron and Clarisse a point of view. Thanks for reading. Please review and ask any questions and PLEASE give me ideas. :) Thanks again. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to every one for reading, following, favoriting, and most of all reviewing.**

**Special thanks** **to**: Malec's Daughter, heartofglass99, SEHARTHEBEAST, MargarethMidori chan, TRAFALGARLAWSGURL22, SGDelta, LadyKuronuma, and janetg****

**Disclaimer:**** I'm sorry to say that yet again I must say that I do not own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V.<strong>

"Hahahahaha," I laughed to myself. "Those kids really thought they could beat me up, well they're wrong. I know how to fight and nothing will stop me from protecting myself and others." I made my way down to the lake that I had seen before. Water always made me feel better and more relaxed. In fact, it really bothered Kinserlen. He would always try to drown me but never could. "Ha! In your face Hell Breath," I said as I looked into the water picturing his face. I winced when memories flooded into my brain.

"Hay, who you callin' Hell Breath?" I looked up to see the goat dude named Grover who brought me here.

"Not you don't worry. I was just thinkin' 'bout hell."

"You do realize how weird that sounds right."

"Ya it does sound a bit odd, don't it." I cringed when my Manhattan accent caused me to sound like I was pulled off the streets. "What I meant was I was thinkin' 'bout the owner of da orphanage." Ugh, my accent drives me crazy. Sometimes I force myself to speak without it but other times I can't help it.

"Why didn't you run away like Keith did? I saw the way you were treated."

"I couldn't. I don't know how Keith did it," I stumbled over Keith's name. I had to live eight years without him then got him back just in time to loss him again.

"Oh. Well I came down here to tell you that I am going to show you around. Annabeth was supposed to but she's in a mood." Grover showed me the cabins, boy do I love the Poseidon and Ares cabins. Then he showed me the lava wall, which looked fun, followed by the swords arena and archery. "Well that's about everything. Oh and the dinning pavilion is right there," he pointed to some columns that held a roof other twelve tables. "Tonight you'll be sleeping in the Hermes cabin. That's where all unclaimed campers go."

I looked over at the said cabin and sighed. _Guess I'll be stayin' there awhile. Who would claim a crippled orphan as their child?_

During dinner when we had to sacrifice food to our godly parent, I simply apologized to any gods listening for being a disgrace to their name. I also told them that they didn't have to claim me if they didn't want to. _I'm an orphan so I aint needin' no parents. I can manage on my own. Save your pride and don't claim me._

_"You don't disgrace me son. Prove yourself and I will show the world whose son you are. There is trouble and all fingers will point to you. Follow your heart and my voice and you will find victory. You are strong and noble. The world now rests on your shoulders. Do what you feel is right and I will guide you. Prove yourself and I will reveal you as my son. My son with a name."_

I gasped when the masculine voice finally left my mind. Okay so my godly parent was a dude. That helped. He also knows my name. I had a feeling that this was something that was meant to be kept a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, another short one but, oh well. Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to contribute ideas, tributes (JK, or am I) and ask questions. School is starting up again which means history essays, english papers, homework and worst of all midterms. I'll try to keep up with updating but I mean there is LIFE. Feel free to bug me about updating. (The notifications make me want to write.) But anyway thanks for reading. Over and out.<strong>


End file.
